I Need You
by prtyinpink54
Summary: This was No Way TO Reach Me i just changed the title Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down.DASEY!
1. Where’d You Go?

**No Way To Reach Me**

**_Summary: Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down. Along the way Casey makes a new friend that picks Casey of her feet and lets her know its going to be okay.__DASEY!_**

**Derek-17**

**Casey-16**

**Lizzie-13**

**Edwin-13**

**Marti-8**

**Sam-17**

**Lily-17**

**Emily-16 (I don't know if she'll be in the story a lot)**

**Nora/George-45/46**

**Chapter One: Where'd You Go?**

**It was a rainy winter evening in Ontario; Canada.Everything was icy do to a stalled cold front over Canada. Derek had been returning from one of his many dates that evening. He was getting phone calls from Casey every five minutes to be careful on the way home. His phone began ring as he turned on to the interstate. He reached for his phone that had been sitting in the console of the car. Knowing already who it was by his ringtone, he answered it.**

"**Yes Casey". He said in a very impatient tone.**

"**Derek Please hurry home there is a line of storms coming and there what the roads cleared". **

"**Casey I'll be home in a minute okay".**

"**Oh Derek Please hurry home please".**

**Derek began to laugh as she begged for him to hurry home.**

"**When did you become so worried about me coming home, last time I checked you didn't care about me at all?" **

"**Well- umm…umm.hmm…just hurry home Derek please."**

**Derek began to see the rain in the distance and minimized his speed.**

"**Well I'm not to far from home so I'll talk to you later."**

"**Yea, well promise me you'll come back okay Derek."**

"**I promise Casey now chill before I have to call Sammy to stay with you."**

**He knew not to bring up that topic about Sam; Ever since Casey and Sam spilt it's been like that. She will barely even call his name. I guess that's what happens when someone completely cheats on you with the biggest slut in the school.**

**Casey had grown frustrated with Derek's jokes therefore she didn't want to finish the conversation. **

"**Bye Derek."**

**Derek closed his cell and looked down to put it back into the console. Little did Derek know that his promise was going to be kept short for, when Derek looked up a car came flying at him. This red pick-up truck had thrown Derek off the interstate into a ditch. Lucky for Derek a cop had been coming home from work when he was found. Inside the car was whole different story. Derek had been knocked out by hitting the steering wheel. All you could hear was Derek's phone ringing.**

**Back At the House**

**Casey was walking in and out of the living room as she waited for Derek to come home. She called Derek's phone again but all she got was his answering machine.**

**Casey had decided that maybe if she didn't think about it to much he'll come home faster. Casey turned the TV on and had forgotten Derek hadn't come home yet.**

**A half and hour had pasted by and the phone rang. Casey got up and answered it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello are you a resident in the Venturi household?" A woman asked.**

"**Yes who is this?"**

"**I'm Lily from Toronto General Hospital; what's your name so I can address you properly."**

**Casey had now grown in concern about what she was going to hear.**

"**Casey…. my name is Casey."**

"**Okay well Casey I have a Derek Venturi here at the hospital in the ICU building, from a very severe accident on the interstate."**

**There was a very awkward silence until Lily asked.**

"**Is there anyway you can come to the hospital?"**

**It took Casey awhile to answer her, but she eventually did.**

"**Yeah I'll be right there."**

"**Okay see you soon"**

**Casey hung up the phone and left the house. She did have to worry about watching the kids. They were on a trip with there parents who would be returning Monday morning.**

**Casey drove to the hospital which took her no longer then 20 minutes to do. There were three nurses sitting at the front desk. Casey approached one of them.**

"**Excuse Me I'm looking for a Derek Venturi."**

**The nurse typed his name in and then smiled at Casey and said.**

"**Room 306, on the third floor."**

"**Thank you."**

**Casey went to the third floor to room 306.She walked in the room afraid to even look at the condition that Derek was in. There was a nurse in there that looked about 18 or so, that was checking Derek's blood pressure. She looked at Casey giving her a warm smile saying.**

"**You must be Casey, right?"**

"**Yes I'm Derek's step-sister."**

"**You must be worried sick about your brother huh?"**

**Casey nodded her head as she sat in a chair next to Derek.**

**To Casey, Derek didn't look that bad but she knew he was hurt in places she couldn't see. All she really wanted to do was be by his side no matter what came between them, she was determined to make him feel at home when he is staying the hospital.**

"**So what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"**

**Casey said to her.**

"**I'm Lily I spoke to you earlier remember?"**

**Lily was a tall, blue-eyed blonde. She resembled Blake Lively from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Let's just say if Derek was awake he would love his nurse.**

"**So how old are you?"**

"**17, I help my mom out in the ICU department; how old are you?"**

"**16, I'm turning 17 on the 23rd"**

"**Wednesday oh…Casey I have a feeling we are going to make great friends **

**Lily and Casey smiled at each other as the room became silent.**

"**Yeah so can you tell me what's wrong with my brother?"**

**Lily stopped what she was doing and she looked at Casey. She really didn't want to be the one to tell Casey about Derek's condition.**

"**Well about Derek ……**

**A/N: _Well I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger…..I wonder what's wrong with Derek that Lily is afraid to tell Casey….I hope you guys like it. This is my first Life with Derek Fic._**

**_Please be nice ……Please review and if you don't like I won't write anymore. Trust me in the past I had some rude reviewers_**

**_Thanks for Reading……XOXOXODanni aka Prtyinpink54 _**

**I'LL UPDATE REALLY SOON BUT ONLY IF YOU LIKE !**

**PCE:**


	2. Why Derek?

**No Way To Reach Me**

**_Summary: Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down. Along the way Casey makes a new friend that picks Casey of her feet and lets her know its going to be okay.__DASEY!_**

** I don't own life with Derek **

**Derek-17**

**Casey-16**

**Lizzie-13**

**Edwin-13**

**Marti-8**

**Sam-17**

**Lily-17**

**Emily-16 (I don't know if she'll be in the story a lot)**

**Nora/George-45/46**

**Chapter Two: Why Derek ?**

**Lily took a deep breath then looked at Casey. She was dreading the fact she had to tell her that her step-brother was in Acoma.**

**Lily smiled at Casey as she began to speak.**

"**Casey, Derek's in acoma."She said as she begins to see Casey's eyes swell up**

"**Is that all?" Casey asked as she looked away, to avoid Lily from seeing her crying.**

**Lily began to play with her fingers as she continued to speak.**

"**Not Exactly, Well you see Casey he has 3 broken ribs, he sprained both his right and left shoulder due to whiplash." Lily began to walk over to the now sobbing Casey. She put her hand on her back and rubbed her back slowly and said.**

"**Casey, I know this must be tuff right now but just know I'm here."**

**Casey began to sob harder as Lily spoke to her. Lily continued to rub Casey's back as she tried to comfort her.**

"**I want to let you know I'm not leaving your side, I'll stay by your side now till as long as you want." Lily said trying to make Casey lighten up.**

**Casey looked at Lily with tears pouring down her face. Casey simply said to Lily.**

"**He promised he'd come home safe…he promised me Lily."**

**The tears came harder now as Casey cried on Lily. Lily began to tear up as Casey cried and screamed for Derek to come back.**

**An Hour Later…**

**After Casey had finally calmed down, Lily began to talk about herself or more like her horrible past.**

"**You know Casey I know exactly what your going through." she looking at the very**

**Torn-up Casey, who had he legs up against her chest.**

"**Believe it or not but I thought I lost the one I was going to marry in a car accident two years ago. He was my worst enemy, but my best friend at the same time."**

**Lily smiled at the thought of the person that meant so much to her.**

"**When I was told the morning of April 7th that he was in a deep Acoma, which he was almost taken away from me like a flash of lighting I cried and prayed it wasn't him. I was thrown in to a household with the one I thought I hated the most …to it being the one thing I really did love. He taught me so much and we loved each other."**

**Casey could see a tear roll slowly down Lily's face as choked on some of her word.**

"**But the one thing that I couldn't deny or lie about was that….he…was…. my stepbrother. I was just so overwhelmed that he was taken from me that I was taken to a path of hate. I blamed everyone for his accident, but I realized that's not what he would have wanted. What he really wanted was to see me happy." Lily said as she shook her head at the thought of almost losing her beloved Mike. She continued to explain to Casey about her bond with her step-brother and she could completely understand what she was going through.**

"**I really hope that you don't have to wait as long as I did for him to wake up. I can tell you have feelings for Derek…just like I have for Mike, and I'm pretty sure Derek does too."**

**Casey was what seemed like a little taken back by what Lily said, but not in a bad way but in a good way as she replayed in her mind what Lily said about Derek." I'm pretty sure he does too." That rang in her head for awhile tell she asked Lily.**

"**What do you mean you're pretty sure?" Casey asked very confused but yet still torn-up about the accident.**

**Lily only smiled and said softly to Casey before getting up and leaving the room.**

"**You'll find out sooner or later." With that being said Lily left as the doctor walked in to talk to Casey. The doctor looked must like an older version of Lily, by this Casey guessed it was Lily's mother.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Doctor walked over to Derek's bed and lent her hand out to Casey to shake as she said.**

"**Hello Casey, I'm Doctor Melyard I'm guessing you already met my daughter Lily?" Doctor Melyard said as she watched Casey shake her head in agreement.**

"**By chance Casey did Lily tell you about Derek's condition?" She said as Casey began to talk.**

**Yes she told me, but can you tell me how long it going to take till he wakes up?" Casey said as she only wished he'd wake up soon .Doctor Melyard began to look at Casey as she watched her study Derek laying in the bed.**

"**Well Casey, I'm not sure and really nobody is it can take up to three day to a good three months. Nobody really knows but it always helps to talk to him and to get the family members to talk to him as well."**

**Casey had completely forgotten to phone her parents about Derek she gasped as she remembers. Doctor Melyard immediately responded to Casey reaction.**

"**Casey what's wrong did I say something wrong?" She said as grew in concern about Casey. Casey simply shook her head no and said.**

"**Well not really I just completely forgot to phone my folks."**

**Doctor reassured Casey that her parent were already called and were going to be coming later on that week due to the weather problem. A couple minutes later Doctor Melyard left the room. Casey sat in the chair next to Derek's bed.**

**Casey got comfortable then she began to talk to Derek.**

"**Hey buddy, what's up? I guess a lot now that you're lying in a hospital bed." Casey said as she feels her eyes began to water." Derek I have always wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being such a jerk, but hey can you blame me. I'm just a girl who happens to be in love with the most wanted guy at school, who happens to be my annoying step-brother." Casey's voice became a little shaky when she said she loved him."Derek, you promised me you'd come back home…..you promised me…how you could just not come back…."Casey just let the tears fall as reminded herself about his promise he made just minutes before the accident or more like seconds.**

"**I can't believe this had to happen to you, why couldn't it have happened to me? Why couldn't I have been in the car with you….why just why Derek ……answer me…please answer me."**

**Casey had completely lost it by now. She couldn't take it anymore, she had it.**

**She looked at Derek's closed eyes as she continued to ask why….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**About Two Hours Later…….**

**Casey cried herself to sleep, by now she was out of tears. She looked at her and Derek's hand that she had grabbed onto just seconds before she went to sleep.**

**Just as Casey readjusted herself she saw someone in the corner of her eye……Not sure who it was she was afraid to turn around, until she heard.**

"**Poor...Casey always crying….boo woo……you know what Casey you can cry me a damn river…because I tried to kill Derek and since I apparently didn't I'm going to kill you…..**

**With that being said Casey felt his arms wrap around her shoulder as he whispered to her.**

"**So you have a choice ….take me back…..Or I kill Derek and you and no one will find out I did it." He said as he breathed heavily against her neck, as he placed soft kisses down her neck. Casey began to breathe heavily then she said.**

"**Why are you doing this….didn't you get enough from me?" Casey said as she tried to let herself free of his grip.**

"**No Baby you were just so good that I came back for more….but then you left me and I just don't know why…do you Casey?"**

**Casey began to cry for help until she felt him bite into her skin. She began to say as she bit her lip to hide the pain.**

"**DEREK!"**

**Is all she was able to say before he covered her mouth. He then said laughing at Casey as she still cried for Derek even though he was covering her mouth still.**

"**Stop calling for him Casey he not going to hear you, because your gonna watch me kill him." Casey screamed for him to stop it and to leave Derek alone.**

"**Leave him alone you say ….No chance." Casey now took matters in her own hands and she bit his pinky as it leaned against her bottom lip.**

**He quickly moved his hand and said sharply to Casey.**

"**You damn bitch!"He shouted but Casey was still wrapped around his body and his grip was stronger then ever. Casey only had to say to him before he got even madder.**

"**YOU RAPED ME ….YOU SCARRED ME FOR LIFE …CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE….HUH?"**

**He turned Casey to face him as he slapped her hard, but Casey laughed it off and said.**

"**Is that all you got for me ."**

**A/N:Cliffhanger I guess you'll have to wait to see who it is…..I'm so evil…hehehe….see you guys next time…Next Chapter :Secret's Unsolved ..Find out what Lily is hiding...and who is in the room with Casey...XOXOXDanniXOXOX**


	3. Secret’s Unsolved

**No Way To Reach Me**

**_Summary: Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down. Along the way Casey makes a new friend that picks Casey of her feet and lets her know its going to be okay.__DASEY!_**

** I don't own life with Derek **

**Derek-17**

**Casey-16**

**Lizzie-13**

**Edwin-13**

**Marti-8**

**Sam-17**

**Lily-17**

**Emily-16 (I don't know if she'll be in the story a lot)**

**Nora/George-45/46**

**Chapter Three: Secret's Unsolved**

**Casey was still screaming her lungs out when she said.**

"**Is that all you got for me Jake?"**

**Jake is one of many main men for Derek, Jake and Casey had met at a party a year ago. He is also apart of the hockey team. Jake left for summer break and when he returned, he would come over the house all the time.**

**Not for Derek but for Casey, ever since that party he has had this attachment to her.**

**Casey can still remember that night.**

"**Flashback"**

**It was the end of the year party and the party was pumped up. All the important popular people were there.**

**Casey was asked to go with Jake. Jake had this major crush on Casey at the time.**

**Before the Party**

**Casey was in her room picking out her outfit when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked at the bottom of her bedroom door. After she realized who was at her door she said.**

"**Come in Derek!"She yelled as she sat on her bed.**

**Derek walked into the room looking at Casey getting dressed.**

"**Where do you think your going?" Derek said as he questioned her as she got dressed.**

"**The party of the year, what's it to you?" Casey said eying her stepbrother.**

"**Well, if you really what to know?" He said grinning at her.**

"**Yes, I do want to know?" Casey said waiting for him to say what he had to say and leave.**

"**Well I was wondering do I have to drive you, I don't mind you going?" He said still eying her up and down.**

"**Well yeah, I need a ride thanks." She said smiling at him before watching him get up.**

**Derek was about to leave the room when she heard.**

"**Be ready by eight." With that being said Derek left the room,**

**Later that Night**

**It was around 8:30 by time they arrived at the party. Everything was going great, Derek was drunker then a whole bunch of truck driver in a bar watching a football game. Casey on the other hand was sober, she had a couple of drinks but no damage was done to her. She was hanging out with a couple of cheerleader that she had become good friends of.**

**The party was what Derek would say "pumping" when one of the girls hosting said.**

"**Hey everyone!" she screamed getting everyone's attention. The party got very quiet.**

"**Its Karaoke time who wants to sing Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls?"**

**Everyone started screaming for Casey to go up and sing so she did. **

"**All I need is a boy to sit in this chair so Casey can sing to you, ooo and a couple of back up singers?"**

**A couple of people walked up as well as Jake as he sat in the chair. The beat began to come on and Casey began to sing.**

**Casey: _I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)_**

**She said as she danced around him.**

**Casey: _That's why whenever I come around  
she's all over you (she's all over you)_**

**She stood behind him and rubbed her hand up and down his chest.**

**Casey: _I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_**

**She wrapped her hands around him as she moved around in circles.**

**Casey: _And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)_**

**With the chorus coming up Casey got in front of Jake and wrapped her legs around his waist.**

**Casey_: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_**

**When she sang the chorus she bent backwards in the chair and released her hair to be free. She was dancing in his lap as all the boys cheered for her.**

**Casey_: Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_**

**Casey shook her ass in his face as she dance. She started getting low to the floor. she sat back in his lap as messed with him.**

**Casey:_   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_**

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind (you aint blind)  
I know I'm on your mind   
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you 

**Casey began to take of her shirt to revel a laced bra making the boys scream.  
_If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend your secret  
Is safe with me_**

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

**After the song was done Casey got a lot of screams from the guys and some girls. Jake slapped her ass as she walked away and then Derek approaches her.**

'**What the Hell was that?" He said as he looked at her shocked. **

"**It's called dancing try it." She said coldly as she walked away with Jake.**

**Jake took Casey up to a empty bed room and started making out with her until he tried to unhook her bra and she told him to stop. He didn't listen and took off all her clothes. She screamed more as he forced himself into her. Casey cried for Derek to come in and beat the shit out of him. She cried herself to sleep as her stopped. It was two hours later the party was still alive. She found a work shirt and but it on as well as some shorts. She traveled downstairs as she searched the room for Derek.**

**He was no where to be found. She thought maybe he left early.**

**She cried as she walked home as she felt like dirt and used.**

**The one thing she wanted was to run into Derek's room, and say that she was sorry for being rude and for him to bit the shit out of his friend. **

**When Casey had returned home she ran into Derek's room crying. She woke him up and cried on him as he comforted her. She told him everything about what happened. Derek made a promised that she would never get hurt again, that he would protect her no matter what. After that she and Derek had become very close.**

**End of Flashback**

**In the room Jake was still holding her tightly.**

"**What can I say you're a great dancer?"**

**He said grinning at Casey. Casey reaches for Derek's hands she squeezed his hands hoping for an answer.**

**Seconds later a nurse ran it was Lily.**

**She had 4 other nurse with her as they grabbed Jake and left.**

**Lily walked over to Casey as she saw her face drop from scared to happy.**

"**Casey are you okay?" she questioned as any good friend would.**

**Casey shook her until Lily asked.**

"**Casey did you hit the alert button on the side of the bed?"**

**Casey looked at her and said.**

"**Not that I know of why do you ask?"**

**Lily shook her head and said.**

"**No reason, but can you do me a favor and get my mom?"**

**Casey got up and did what she said closing the door behind her.**

**As soon as Casey left, Lily walked over to Derek's bed and asked.**

"**Derek are you awake?"**

**She checked all of Derek's body readings and said.**

"**Oh my gosh, I can't believe this."**

**She said as she starred at Derek and smiled.**

"**He saved her!" she said as a tear fell down her cheek softly**

**TBC**

**Hahahaha….hehehehe Cliffhanger again discover what happens next time in Chapter 4: You're all I ever need now and forever.**

**Find Out what Lily is tearing up about next time**

**Pce: Danni P.S sorry for the long wait my Dad has been in the hospital and school is starting on Wednesday so. I'll try to get the next chapter up.**


	4. Your All I Ever Needed

**I Need You**

_**Summary: Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down. Along the way Casey makes a new friend that picks Casey of her feet and lets her know its going to be okay.DASEY!**_

**I don't own life with Derek **

**Derek-17**

**Casey-16**

**Lizzie-13**

**Edwin-13**

**Marti-8**

**Sam-17**

**Lily-17**

**Emily-16 (I don't know if she'll be in the story a lot)**

**Nora/George-45/46**

**Chapter Four: You're All I Ever Needed**

**Casey walked back in the room moments later; she was with Lily's mother. They walked over to Lily and asked her.**

"**What happened?" Doctor Melyard asked her daughter.**

**Lily looked at her mother then at Casey and said to her.**

"**Casey, Can you excuse me and my mother for a second?"**

**Casey shook her head in responds as she left Lily with her mother.**

**After the door closed Lily turned to her mother and said.**

"**Mom, Derek hit the alert button on the side of the bed."**

**She said as her mother looked at her surprised, her mother looked at the side of the bed where Derek's hand was placed.**

"**This is unreal if you ask Me." her mother said as she walked over to look at Derek's body readings.**

"**All his readings are clear….It reads that he is awake." Lily said as her mother turned around.**

'**Lily, can you tell Casey to run home and get some of Derek's belongings from home please?" She said as she was beginning to walk out the room.**

**Lily followed her mother out of the room as she approached Casey; who was sitting in the waiting room.**

"**Hey Casey." She said as Casey got out of her sit.**

"**Hey, what's new?" she asked as Lily looked at her.**

"**Nothing much, but I was asked if you can go get some of Derek's belongings." Lily said looking at Casey as Casey reached for the keys out of her purse.**

"**Yeah, I'll be back in a little." She said as she walked over to the elevator.**

**The elevator door opened and she entered the it. She pushed L for lobby; she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall as she thought about what would ever happen with her and Derek. She couldn't believe all this was happening.**

**Her thought were interrupted by the elevator doors opening. She walked out the elevator to the hospital entrance as she walked to her car. **

"**Gosh Casey, how could you let this happen?" she said to herself as she started her car up.**

**Her drive home was pretty quiet, the roads were clear so she got there quick. She turned the car off as she looked at the house. She had forgotten to leave the light on outside when she left. **

**She took a deep breath before entering the house. She flicked the light switch to the living room on as she entered. The house was so quiet and to Casey it was just too weird. She would have loved to just get in a random fight with Derek, or have Marti say she doesn't have socks on.**

**Apart of her felt that dirtiness come back when Jake touched her, another part of her wanted to be in Derek's arm like she was that night. She could remember it like nothing. He was just so nice to her, that when she fell for him so to say.**

**She looked up the stairs as she began to walk up them. Once she got to the top she made a left down the hall, past her room to Derek's room. She would have knocked but it would have been no use. She walked into his messy room as took in the air of his room……**

………**It smelled just like him. **

**She tried to hold her tears back but they forced themselves out.**

**She sat on his bed and starred at the computer screen watching a pop-up bring his computer to its desktop. She slowly walked over to his computer as she sat in his chair.**

**She could still remember when Derek had the chickenpox. It was right after her meeting with the principal. She had walked into his room and watched him at the computer. He looked up at her and asked.**

**Flashback**

"**I had my meeting with the principal." Casey said as she looked at him. **

"**How is old wide-tie?" Derek asked her.**

**  
"Good, he sends his best. He even apologized for the confusion. Said Frank admitted that he was selling stuff during school hours and that I had nothing to do with it. And he gave me a new locker!" Casey smiled back in excitement.**

**  
"Really!" Derek looks at her like he didn't know what was going on.**

**  
"What did you do?" Casey said as she looks at Derek in complete confusion**

**  
"Nothing, I just mentioned to Frank that it might be in his best interest to take some heat off a certain individual." he said as he grinned back.**

**  
"And he agreed, just like that?" she said smiling.**

**  
"That and I gave him exclusive rights to Johnny." he said looking down.**

**  
"But Johnny's your cash cow!" She said shocked.**

**  
"Johnny's yesterday's news. I've got my eye on this new girl band in room 10."He said excitedly. **

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. And thank you for helping me with my situation. You know, I can still help you a little. Of course, I can't sell directly, but I can do accounting, marketing –"She said proudly until she was interrupted.

**  
"You know, you were a very loyal employee, but I'm afraid you're fired." He said flat out.**

**  
"Fired?"She questioned.**

**  
"Yeah, I don't need you anymore." he said somewhat harshly**

**  
"What, you beg me to help you, I do a great job, and then you fire me?" she said in a matter of fact way.**

**  
"Business is cruel, but not totally heartless."  
He said as he handed her a brand new cell phone and pointed to the door.**

**End of Flashback **

**Casey laughed as she remembered what he did for her, it was the nicest thing he did for her since she moved in.**

**She looked down at the screen and came across a document on his computer which said "HB, Casey".She knew it would be wrong to open it, but Derek wouldn't know.**

**She was about to open it when her cell rang. She looked down at the number and said.**

"**What the hell?" she said as she flipped it open.**

"**Hello?" she asked.**

"**Casey…."he said.**

"**Who is this?" she said not sure if she could believe what she was hearing.**

"**How do you not know your own step-brother's voice Case?" he said**

"**Derek?" she said as a tear fall softly down her cheek.**

**A/N: Another cliffhanger….find out if it really him. Next time in Chapter Five: A Lost Love! Review Please!**


	5. A Lost Love

**I Need You**

_**Summary: Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down. Along the way Casey makes a new friend that picks Casey of her feet and lets her know its going to be okay.DASEY!**_

**I don't own life with Derek **

**Derek-17**

**Casey-16**

**Lizzie-13**

**Edwin-13**

**Marti-8**

**Sam-17**

**Lily-17**

**Emily-16 (I don't know if she'll be in the story a lot)**

**Nora/George-45/46**

**Chapter 5: A Lost Love**

**Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it was Derek.**

"**Yeah Casey, why'd you leave?" He asked.**

"**Well, Lily asked me to get some of your stuff from home." She said as she walked around his room looking for clothes.**

"**Oh Lily, she's my nurse right?"He said not sure if that was her name or not. **

"**Yeah she's your nurse." She said as the house phone began to ring.**

"**Derek hold on someone's calling." she said answering the phone.**

**It was her Aunt she was one of her favorite's aunts. She had asked if it was okay if she could watch Alexandria her 4 month yr old daughter. Her aunt was one of those determined aunts who love to work. Besides Casey couldn't say no it was her god-daughter. She hung up the phone and began talking back to Derek.**

"**Derek?" she asked.**

"**Yeah."He said.**

"**What clothes do you want?" she said still looking around for some.**

"**It doesn't matter to me, bring whatever." He told her.**

"**Okay. Well I'm going to be there in about fifteen minutes so see you then?" she questioned.**

"**Yeah, see you then." He said before hanging up.**

**Casey flipped the phone closed and picked up some stuff that she felt he may need. About 10 minutes later her aunt came with a week of stuff for the baby. Casey put Alex's car seat in the car, then she left for the hospital.**

**Ten minutes later she reached the hospital and was with Alex as they entered Derek's room.**

**Casey saw Derek sitting up in his bed watching a hockey game and she just couldn't help but smile.**

**She sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Derek was so concentrated on the game she thought he wouldn't respond to her grabbing his hand. How wrong was she, he intertwined their hands together and kissed the top of her hand. He starred at her for a second then turned back to the game.**

**He was very quiet, he didn't say a word. His look, touch, smile or even his kiss on her hand was enough for her. She had everything she wanted right now at that very moment. Alex was dead asleep when they reached there.**

**Derek finally turned on his side to face Casey. He just smiled and said.**

"**You have Alex I see." He said.**

'**I have her for the rest of the week."She said smiling at him.**

**Derek smiled back and said.**

"**I love you but it's time to say goodbye."**

**Before you knew it Derek and Alex disappeared, matter of fact everything disappeared.**

**Casey jumped up in a sweat as she realized it was just a dream. She held her chest for air as she looked around. She was in Derek's room she must have fallen asleep.**

**Suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered with out looking at caller i.d.**

"**Hello?" she asked.**

"**Casey hurry back to the hospital something is wrong with Derek!" Lily said.**

"**Okay! Okay! I'm on my way!" she said as she hung up the phone.**

**Casey grabbed a couple of things then left.**

**10 minutes later she ran up to Lily and said.**

"**What happened?" she said to a smiling Lily.**

"**Go look for yourself." She said still smiling.**

**Casey was about to enter his room when she was stopped by Lily.**

"**Casey, here I have to give you something." she said handing her a box.**

"**What is it?" Casey said looking at the tiny box.**

"**Remember, How I said I think he has feelings for you too?" She said as Casey nodded.**

"**Well this will answer a lot of questions."**

**Casey looked down at the box that was in her hand and the back at Lily as Lily said.**

"**Open it!"**

**Casey undid the ribbon and opened the tiny box and took out a ring that had a engraving in it.**

**It read _"To Casey, Happy Birthday, Love Always Derek."_ She looked up at Lily and said.**

"**What's going on?" she asked.**

"**Just think of it as an early birthday present."**

**Lily walked behind Casey and blind folded her as they walked into Derek's room.**

**Music was on and the light where dim.**

**Lily said before taking the clothe from around Casey's face and said before leaving.**

'**Have fun!" with that she took off the clothe and ran out the room as a new song began.**

**Casey opened her eyes and looked up to se Derek standing there with a bunch of red roses….._Casey's favorite._ The room was covered with vanilla scented candles.**

**Derek asked for her hand to dance as she accepted.**

**The song playing was you and me by lifehouse it was also Casey's favorite love song.**

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

**They slow dance as they looked into each others eyes. Casey couldn't help but cry.**

**Derek looked at her so differently now, and finally Casey understood why Lily kept it from her.**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**Derek wiped the tears that feel down her eyes as they danced. He smiled at her then asked.**

"**Why Me?" he asked.**

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

"**Because ever since that night when I came home I felt……."she paused for a second then said.**

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

"**I felt like that promised was more then you trying to protect me----"**

**She was interrupted by Derek saying.**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"**It took you that long to realize this Casey?" he asked kind of laughing.**

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

**She simply shook her head and began to laugh and cry at the same time.**

"**Is it that bad that I'm in love you?" she asked.**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"**It never was and never will be." he said before he kissed her.**

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

**A/N: You tell me is she dreaming again or is it happening this time.**

**Find out in Chapter 6: Thanks Derek for Everything.**

**Hope you liked!Thankz for reviewing nicely and not like some rude people who just flame peoples stories for the fun of it.**

**P.S. school is starting tomorrow so I hope this holds you over till the weekend.**

**ENJOY!**

**Danni:**


	6. Thanks For Everything Derek

**I Need You**

_**Summary: Derek has been in a serious accident that has put him in acoma.Sam and Casey has just broken up. When Casey realizes that the one person that she really wants is out of her reach she breaks down. Along the way Casey makes a new friend that picks Casey of her feet and lets her know its going to be okay.DASEY!**_

**I don't own life with Derek **

**Derek-17**

**Casey-16**

**Lizzie-13**

**Edwin-13**

**Marti-8**

**Sam-17**

**Lily-17**

**Emily-16 (I don't know if she'll be in the story a lot)**

**Nora/George-45/46**

**Chapter 6: Thanks Derek for Everything**

**Casey's POV**

Did he just kiss me?** I said to myself as Derek released the kiss. I really couldn't believe this was happening, I mean I was dreaming we were together and now we are. This can't be happening; I couldn't grasp what was happening.**

**I opened my mouth to speak but I pulled into another kiss. I can't do this especially with Derek, but it seems so right. I released the kiss this time as I looked at my hand in his. I couldn't look at him because of me, feeling only responsible of Derek's accident.**

**I know that Derek's probably confused inside of him. His poor girlfriend she doesn't even know yet about the accident.**

**As I remembered his girlfriend Katie I began to back away from him. I looked up for a brief second before saying.**

"**Derek we can't…this can't…..none of this can happen, you have a girlfriend who loves you so much…I'm just another girl that just happens to be you stepsister."**

**I said as I started to cry.**

**He grabbed me and said in a scratchy tone.**

"**Casey…when I said I'll always look after you…I meant it, sure I love Katie but as bad as it sounds I rather be with you……" He said as wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Thanks Derek for everything." I said before his knees went out.**

**I carried him to the bed as I helped him.**

**Me on the hand sat in the chair that was next to him as I starred at the sis of his face.**

**End of Casey's POV**

**Derek's POV**

**She helped me into the bed as I watched her walk around the room blowing out the candles and turning on the light.**

**I took in her scent as I watched her. She smelt like Vanilla just like the night she came home from the party.**

**I know Casey makes a point about me and how it's wrong. Then again don't get me wrong I love Katie and all but I want Casey more then anything, I can't stand seeing her get hurt anymore. Somebody like her deserves much better, this girl who was walking around the room and who stayed with me from the time she got the call from Lily about the accident.**

**I wanted to take in the moment because I know any second or minute what Doctor Melyard said would happen.**

_30 minutes earlier……_

_I had just woken up from my coma when Doctor Melyard came in. I remember minutes before I woke up I heard Casey voice._

_My nurses Lily was a hott nurse, I mean I wouldn't mind getting woken up like that everyday._

_Anyways like I was saying Doctor Melyard came into the room and looked at me I was receiving water from Lily at the time._

"_Well Derek your one lucky man, not many patients recover this fast." She said to me smiling._

"_In case your wondering your stepsister Casey was here waiting every second of the day for you, but we sent her home to get some stuff for you." she said still smiling at me as a smile left my mouth._

_Then I saw her face then serious and I knew something was up._

"_Derek because you woke up so early there is a 80 chance you will relapses, so enjoy the time you have." With that being said she left the room._

_I turned to Lily and asked._

"_Lily did my jacket come out of the car?" I asked I was still kind of scratchy from the accident._

_She lifted my jacket up and tried to hand it to me but I couldn't I was in to much pain._

"_I assume your looking for this?" she asked as she held the ring for Casey birthday in her hand._

"_Yeah,I want to do something special for Casey." she simply smiled and helped._

**I wanted this to last so long but I know it would just use up my energy.**

**Casey finally sat down all I said to her was.**

"**Sing to me…please."**

**With that Casey sang to me as I looked into her eyes. When she stopped I said.**

"**Come Here, well closer some closer." I said as she came closer.**

**I placed my hand on her cheek as a tear fell down her face slowly.**

**This moment right now was all I really need from her.**

**I can honestly say I love her.**

**I pulled her closer as we both leaned in but before anything could happen we heard a loud scream from the door.**

'**DEREK!"Said the blonde in the doorway otherwise known as my girlfriend Katie.**

**You can tell Casey was pissed she slowly got up and said to me.**

"**Well now that the bimbo's here I'll leave." she said looking away from me.**

**It hurt to watch her walk out the room.**

**Katie on the other hand was perky as can be as she walked into the room.**

**We talk for about a hour before she left, she tried to kiss me but I refused and would look away from her. I had turned in the TV to watch hockey.**

**My mind was racing so fast.**

**Just as I got into the game in came Lily with a note that Casey left for me.**

**I opened the folded letter as it read**

_Dear Derek,_

_This explains a lot to me I just heard it come off of the TV in the lobby. Have fun with Katie I'm sure you will._

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_Love Always,_

_Casey._

**I looked at Lily and said.**

"**I blew it huh?"Is all I said before she nodded.**

"**Lily, do me a favor and tell Casey when you talk to her that I said open file HBCASEY on my computer……please? I begged.**

**She nodded and left the room as I shook my head.**

**The one chance I had I screwed up now let's hope I wake up tomorrow.**

_**A/N: See what happens in Chapter 7:Look After You…**_

_**Sorry for the delay but I'm so busy with Cheerleading, prep-classes, Confirmation, Graduation.Basicly my eight grade year.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**DANNI 3**_


End file.
